


I wanna rip your throat out

by LittleBlueLantern



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, Teen Wolf, destruction and chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueLantern/pseuds/LittleBlueLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look too long into the darkness, and sometimes the darkness looks back.</p>
<p>A fanmix for Dark!Stiles, and the chaos he leaves in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna rip your throat out

[I wanna rip your throat out](?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [skyblueballoon](?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

 Track listing: 

 

1\. **In The Room Where You Sleep,** Dead Man's Bones

_There's something in the shadows_  
 _In the corner of your room_  
 _A dark heart is beating and waiting for you_

 

2. **Sail,** AWOLNATION

_Maybe I should cry for help_  
 _Maybe I should kill myself_

 

3.  **Sinister Kid,** The Black Keys

_I got a tortured mind_  
 _And my blade is sharp_  
 _A bad combination_  
 _In the dark_

 

4.  **Judas,** Lady Gaga

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_  
 _A king with no crown, king with no crown_

 

5.  **Barton Hollow,** The Civil Wars

_Ain't going back to Barton Hollow_  
 _Devil gonna follow me 'ever I go_  
 _Won't do me no good, washing in the river_  
 _Can't no preacher man save my soul_

 

6.  **We Must Be Killers,** Mikky Ekko

_And we all know how to fake it baby_  
 _And we all know what we've done_  
 _We must be killers_  
 _Children of the wild ones_

 

7.  **Salt Skin,** Ellie Goulding 

_You're stabbed in the back but you feel no pain_  
 _Push the heaviest doors that you can't open_

 

8.  **Where Is My Mind?,** Pixies

_Try this trick and spin it, yeah_  
 _Your head will collapse_  
 _But there's nothing in it_  


9.  **Time Is Running Out,** Muse

_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated_  
 _I wanna break this spell that you've created_

 

10.  **Breath of Life,** Florence + The Machine

_And my heart is a hollow plane_  
 _For the devil to dance again_  
 _And the room is too quiet_

 

11.  **Devil In Me,** Gin Wigmore

_I got the devil's disease_  
 _I've got the jealous in me_  
 _So to the jail I plead_

 

12.  **I Think I'm Paranoid,**  Garbage

_Bend me, break me_  
 _Breaking down is easy_  


13.  **Come Away to the Water,** Maroon 5

 _Come away, little lamb, come away to the slaughter_  
 _To the ones appointed to see it_ _through_

 

14\. **Trust Has Already Been Earned,** Trevor Morris

(Instrumental)

 

15.  **Bad Moon Rising,** Mourning Ritual

_Don't go around tonight_  
 _'Cause it's bound to take your life_  
 _There's a bad moon on the rise_

 

16.  **Demons,** Imagine Dragons

_Don’t get too close_  
 _It’s dark inside_  


17.  **Ave Satani,** Jerry Goldsmith

 _Satani, Satani_  
 _Ave, ave, Satani_  

18.  **Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This),** Emily Browning 

_Some of them want to use you_  
 _Some of them want to get used by you_  
 _Some of them want to abuse you_  
 _Some of them want to be abused_  


19.  **Monster,** Imagine Dragons 

_I get the feeling just because,_  
 _Everything I touch isn't dark enough_  
 _If this problem lies in me_  


20.  **Running Up That Hill,** Placebo 

_You don't wanna hurt me_  
 _But see how deep the bullet lies_  
 _Unaware, I'm tearing you asunder_  


 


End file.
